A Man's Bestfriend
by Niian
Summary: Being reborn wasn't easy for me. Especially being reborn as Akamaru the dog. Yes you heard me right. A dog. Not your ordinary reborn into character fic! Dog!OC SI


**So here I am once again! With a new freaking story... hory shyet I really need to work on my other stories but the plot bunnies keep attacking my brain!. Well this time this is not your typical SI and reborn into a anime universe! *Chuckles without humor* THIS IS A REBORN INTO AKAMARU FIC! Gyahahaha!-screw me.**

* * *

I sink more into my chair as I fiddled with my mechanical pencil, snapping off the hook making it fall to the table from the support being weak. I flicked it with my pointing finger making it fly across the room, hitting the wall right beside my teacher, Mr. Ponse.

His head snapped at my direction his face bloatched red, glaring at me disgustingly. I looked at him boredly, making my eyes droop in a lazy like shape, sending him a message that was clearly written in my face 'Wasn't me'. Of course he believed me and started lecturing, or shouting in that matter, that we should _not _through any objects at him or near him.

I wiggled my feet trying to find any sort of entertainment. I only threw the piece of object near him because I was aiming for the garbage can, not him. It was clear that I was throwing at that direction, but of course the teacher had to act so prissy and strict.

'Adults theses days.' I thought bitterly as the school bell finally rang. I grabbed my stuff, stuffing papers in the binder's pocket not bothering to put it in the clip. I crunched up the paper I was doodling in my other hand and roughly put it in my pocket leaving a noticeable bulge. I zipped up my pencil case and tucked it under my arm.

Casually I lazily walked out of the classroom with my classmates tailing behind.

* * *

I strolled down the streets as the sun dimmed at the horizon. Absentmindedly I kicked the pebble each time it came near me playing a small game of Pebble ball. I huffed slightly as I missed the shot.

"Woof!" The neighbors dog, Kale greeted me. I smiled patting his head as he tried to jump on me. His tail wagged furiously as his tongue rolled out. I scratched behind his ears the way he liked them. He growled in pleasure. As thanks he licked my exposed wrist and tailed off to do who knows what. I giggled childishly as he started chasing butterflies.

But before I could turn something hit me full impact. I died right away Before the pain settle in.

* * *

'Whoever the fuck killed me was going to be haunted by me.' I snarled bitterly, mentally crossing my arms.

For 9 fucking months I have been stuck here. 9 months. Do you know how bored I was? I fucking relearned my native language. Mentally made math tests. Math. Fucking math test. And I hated math to the core of my very being.

I couldn't but snicker mentally at how ironic that I would study math in my mind instead of thinking of something else, but stopped short scared at for myself. I'm becoming insane slowly. Doesn't that sound great? Sooner or later I'll imagine myself skipping through the bodies of dead children-ah fuck. I thought of it.

When I died, I thought angels greeted the soul whose body has been deceased. But no. Instead they left me in the dark to fend for myself from... Myself? Bah humbug.

I came up with imaginary friends. We'll mostly imaginary dogs. I prefer dogs more than human beings. Sad huh? But I find a dogs company more safer. They're really loyal and trusting while human beings you don't know when they'll stab you in the back. To put it more bluntly Dogs are predictable while humans were unpredictable. Catch my flow?

No? You suck.

I 'sighed' bitterly. When will this madness end?! I would rather sit in history class right now then waiting in the dark for so long!

I was longing for some company. Being alone in the dark can do things to you in your mind. I felt guilty for leaving my mom and sister like that, suddenly dying and all without saying Goodbye. The guilt had been nailed into me for 3 months, for those 3 months I had therapy with myself. And let me tell you it involved with a lot of cursing and crying with a bit of self-pitying.

Suddenly I felt a harsh yank pulling me towards something. It pulled and pulled and pulled until I saw some light.

Well God must have had a huge ass line of dead spirits because boy, that took long. Way too long I might add.

The light blinded my eyes so I forced them shut tightly. 'I'm going to have a serious talk with the big guy.' I thought eyes still shut tightly. Instantly I felt cold. I felt myself tremble violently. Damn it was freezing! It felt like I just dumped into a pool full of ice cubes in Canada! And I'm Canadian! I started sneezing non stop. If God treated his guest like this, I felt bad for the next fellow who was next.

I heard voices murmuring excitedly especially from a younger voice, but I was too cold to care. I felt so cold. So so cold. I felt my jaw chatter but no teeth. Great was everyone in heaven toothless? Because I didn't want to be the laughing stock of me being toothless.

I whimpered pitifully. But stop short. This...this wasn't my whimper. It was a squeaky one. A inhumane one. It kind of sounded like a... Pup's? I must be tripping on something...

I opened my eyes curious on what heaven looked like. Would it be like one of those cloud themed places or would it the Garden of Eden? Or something entirely different? But instead of those peaceful sounding images, a giant face appeared in front of me. I let out a squeak.

"Get away from me spawn of satan!" I yelped. But instead of human voice on what I recall from my past life, it was only of a pup's barks and yips.

The person who held me seemed to chuckle making me forget about the whole ideal and focused on him. I couldn't help but frown as I stared intently at him. He looked sort of familiar. Considering if it was a he. You can never know in this world Plus I forgot what a male looked like. But if I recall from my memory lots of woman and men liked dressing as the opposite sex. Not that there's any problem with that of course!

He had dark brown shaggy hair, tanned skin, a well-build body (Oo-la-la! *Weird slurping noises from Author*), and red fang shaped painted/tattooed on his cheeks. He wore some sort of attire that I think it wouldn't be called suitable to the public eye. Unless of course it was... Cosplay I think? Or was it Halloween costume? 'Damn I really need to remember the difference between those things.' I thought narrowing my eyes at the man.

He looked so familiar that I couldn't place my mind to it.

My thinking was stopped short when something rough and long licked me. I stared blankly at the man. He snickered at my face. Probably had a WTF face or some like that.

Slowly I turned my head around not wanting to oppose the Licking Fiend. I was only greeted with licking on my face.

Bleergh!

I was temporarily blinded from the slob on my eyes and face. 'Someone get me a towel!' I screamed mentally, trying to wipe off the gunk off my face.

I rubbed my eyes but couldn't help but think how... different it felt. Furry. It felt furry. I expected smooth hands but no, I got furry and soft hands. Finally getting the slimy gunk out of my face I start at my... Hands?

I examined it closely and saw no posable thumbs. Only claws. Blunted claws from the looks of it.

Then realization hit me harsh and fast.

I was in Naruto. That explains on why the man looked familiar! He was a Inuzaka from Kiba's clan!

Wait what am I doing here-oh... I'm a dog. I waited for 3 three seconds and the paranoia finally sets in.

WHAT IM A DOG?! WHY OH GOD WHY!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERE THIS?!

I calmed myself down forcefully after seeing my 'mother' muzzled me in concerned as the human man shushed me gently and cooed to keep me calm.

"He's a feisy one isn't he Kiba?" The man's tone hinted with amusement. Oh so I was a male dog? That's just B-E-A-Utiful. I blinked. Kiba? I turned my head towards where the mans voice was pointed out.

Oh my Gawd he was so adorable when he was a little kit!

If I was in my normal body I would've squealed at how adorable he was and pinched his cheeks cooing and drowned him in kisses.

Unfortunately I was in a dogs body so I didn't have thumbs to even pinch those cheeks and didn't have lips.

The man settle me down and forced a nipple in my mouth. Out of instinct I sucked on it despite how gross it was. If I was going to be a dog in Naruto I may as sure' she'll get used to it quickly. It wasn't like I had a choice either.

I felt a small pudgy hand rubbing my back gently. I whined but ignored it seeing it was Kiba. Damn he knew how to give good massages!

There was an oddly comfortable silence as I continued sucking on the nipple. 'Not bad not bad.' I thought swallowing the milk. It wasn't as bad as I expected.

I unlatched my mouth from the nipple. I couldn't help but yawn. Damn milk can really make you sleepy. I let out a soft burped and cuddled against my new mother.

"Akamaru. He's name will be Akamaru." Huh so I was reborn into Akamaru huh? I didn't let my mind get into since I was so tired. I'll worry for that until tomorrow but right now sleep.

* * *

** Well I hope you liked it! Because I sure did! And I um erm as you can say redid it a bit or update it? I dunno...**

**I'd review if I were you! Really please do. It inspires me to write more!~  
**

**Plus I told you, you wouldn't expect this type of story!**

**P.S I finished it at school! Damn it was scary! AND IN CLASS! Well I was working in the laptop at the back row in the corner but still... It made me ANXIOUS! **

**Reader: Lol**

**Author: Yeah keep lol-ing you irrelevant reader. Just you wait! **


End file.
